Hokage Pervertido
by Eris Goddness
Summary: One-shot. Naruto bebió demasiado sake en el festejo de la noche anterior al día en que se convertiría en Hokage, ¿Qué sucede después de que unos "alegres" Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Sai y Shino lo dejan en los brazos de Hinata? Lemon Naruhina (están advertidos menores de edad xD).


Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto-san no me pertenecen.

Únicamente esta historia es mía (viene de mi retorcida mente) xD.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un escrito no apto para menores de edad.

* * *

 **Hokage Pervertido.**

Miro el reloj, once de la noche y ella comenzaba a rendirse ante el sueño, estaba descalza y en pijama, acostada en el sofá de la sala. Naruto le había hecho prometer que no lo esperaría despierta y sin embargo allí estaba ella, esperándolo.

Los niños dormían profundamente en sus habitaciones. Cerro los ojos, procurando descansar, prometiéndose no dormirse.

...

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, dando paso a un grupo de risas y conversaciones sin sentido. Abrió los ojos, saliendo de su estado de somnolencia y miro el reloj con sorpresa.

¿Eran las dos de la madrugada ya?

Inmediatamente, se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a la entrada.

—¿Cariño? —llamo al llegar, y sus bellos ojos aperlados vislumbraron una escena un poco divertida.

Parados en la puerta estaban un grupo de eufóricos y borrachos hombres a los que ella conocía perfectamente.

Sikamaru y Lee sujetaban a un semi-inconsciente, pero feliz, Naruto.

—¡Holaaa Hinataaaa! —vocifero Kiba, soltando una estridente carcajada.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Shino, que parecía el más calmado de todos, pero el ligero rubor en su rostro y tambaleo al caminar delataban su embriaguez.

—Ino va a azotarme por llegar de esta manera a casa. —suspiraba un feliz y borracho Sai.

—Discúlpanos, se nos pasó la mano. —dijo un alegre Shikamaru, dirigiéndose a Hinata.

—Hay que volver a saliirrr… la comida estaba muy buena. —dijo Choji en voz muy alta, al momento en que le daba un manotazo en la espalda a Lee.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! —pregunto el cejotas dejando caer a Naruto de forma precipitada.

Kiba y Shikamaru, quien también había soltado a Naruto, agarraban a Lee para que no destrozara el lugar con su puño borracho.

Hinata corrió a sujetar en un abrazo a su esposo, antes de que se diera de bruces contra en suelo.

—Hinata. —murmuro sonriente el Uzumaki hundiendo la nariz en el cuello de la ojiperla —Hueles bien... —suspiro al momento en que su mano se movía por la cadera de su esposa.

Hinata soltó un pequeño chillido al sobresaltarse, ya que el rubio con su otra mano libre había apretado su trasero, metiéndola dentro del pantalón.

—Na-Naruto-kun… aquí n-no. —tartamudeo ella totalmente sonrojada.

—¡Oye espera a que por lo menos nos larguemos! —vocifero Kiba, molesto por tener que ver aquella escena.

—El alcohol lo vuelve más pervertido con Hinata. —dijo Sai.

—Esa no es excusa. —gruño un borracho Inuzuka.

—¡Oh! —exclamo Lee, que estaba un poco mas calmado. —Ya entiendo, esos son celos.

Shino asintió. —Eso es porque, Hinata para nosotros es como nuestra herma...

—¡Naruto deja de hacer eso en nuestra presencia! —gruño Kiba nuevamente.

Naruto los ignoro y comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata, intentando continuar con el recorrido de sus manos por el cuerpo de ella.

La ojiperla estaba completamente avergonzada e intentaba detener en vano a su esposo.

—Oye idiota espera a llegar a tu habitación por lo menos, Hokage pervertido. —exclamo Shikamaru en tono divertido, apartando a Naruto de Hinata.

—Te ayudaremos a llevarlo. —dijo Shino a Hinata.

Hinata asintió, y decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Naruto acostado en el sofá verde de la pequeña oficina que tenían en casa, debido a que la oficina estaba más cerca que la habitación.

—En verdad discúlpanos. —dijo Shikamaru con tono de embriagado cuando estaban a punto de irse.

—¿Por qué?... Naruto nos agradecerá. —dijo Sai tambaleándose y sonriendo como idiota. —Seguramente tendrán sexo en cuanto nos vayamos y se le pasara la borrachera.

—Sexoooo. —vociferaron Lee y Choji al tiempo que imitaban con las manos el brindar con Sake entre ambos.

—Cállense y larguémonos. —dijo el alcoholizado Kiba, notando el bochorno de Hinata.

Después de una extraña despedida a los muchachos, Hinata suspiró y finalmente el tono carmesí de sus mejillas desapareció.

Ya sola y en silencio, se cercioro de que Boruto y Himawari continuaran durmiendo para luego volver a la oficina con una almohada, una manta y ropa cómoda para Naruto, que constaba de una camisa blanca y pantalones azules.

Cuando entró a la oficina vio a Naruto acostado en el piso, estaba boca abajo y gimoteaba su nombre, seguramente había rodado en el sillón y termino cayéndose.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó ella, ayudándolo a sentase en el piso. —Debes descansar. —dijo mientras deslizaba la cremallera de la chaqueta naranja del ninja.

—¡Hinataaaaa! —gimoteo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura y hundiendo su cara en el pecho de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto preocupada.

—No me has felicitado por ser el próximo Hokage. —se quejó el rubio de forma totalmente infantil.

—Si lo hicimos Naruto-kun. —respondió amablemente mientras lo despojaba de la chaqueta naranja. —¿Recuerdas esta mañana?

El rubio recordó el desayuno que le llevaron a la cama Hinata y sus dos hijos, para después despertarlo con abrazos y un dibujo de Himawari, antes de que él se fuera a su trabajo.

Había pasado todo el día trabajando y luego salió a celebrar, por lo que no había visto a su familia en todo el día, peor aún, no había visto a Hinata y no había estado a solas con ella en lo que él consideraba "mucho tiempo".

—Para mí eso fue un regalo de los niños. —murmuro haciendo un puchero.

Ella se sorprendió, pues era cierto que Boruto y Himawari habían insistido en ser quienes hicieran la comida, aunque Hinata les ayudo un poco, al ser estos muy pequeños no podían usar la cocina.

 _"¿Entonces que debería hacer?"_ pensó ella, sin ser consciente de que acababa de decir en voz alta aquel pensamiento, provocando que el rubio sonriera de forma zorrunamente traviesa.

Naruto en un movimiento rápido, la empujo al piso para quedar encima de ella.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa. —dijo con voz grave, acercándose y besándola.

Hinata intento apartarlo para observar la puerta de la oficina, que estaba cerrada.

—Cariño, los niños podrían haberse levantado con tanto alboroto. —murmuro.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Pero...

—Te deseo, Hinata... —dijo con voz muy grave.

Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al sentir los besos de Naruto en su cuello.

El no haberlo hecho durante casi tres semanas y el estar borracho hacían que Naruto fuese demasiado insistente.

El rubio llevo sus labios al oído de la ojiperla.

—Te deseo... —repitió él.

Hinata no supo que decir, simplemente desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más.

Naruto tomo eso como un _"si",_ por lo cual inmediatamente decidió deshacerse de manera tosca y desesperada de la molesta blusa y brasier para comenzar a lamer sus senos.

—Naruto-kun, espera.

Pero, él deslizó el pantalón de su pijama de forma igualmente rápida, dejándola en bragas.

Los besos del rubio continuaron por la clavícula de Hinata, y, una de sus manos se introdujo en la intimidad de ella para jugar con sus dedos.

Hinata, con ojos llorosos, mordió su propio dedo índice para evitar gemir fuertemente. Naruto estaba siendo demasiado rudo.

Él hundió su dedo de forma tosca en aquella entrada, ella respondió arqueando la espalda y llevando su mano libre al hombro desnudo de él, para llamar su atención.

—¡Na-N-Naruto-kun, b-basta! —pidió de forma entrecortada.

Pero él continúo introduciéndolo más profundamente, Hinata arqueo aun más la espalda y en un acto rápido le dio una bofetada.

Esto dejo un poco perplejo al rubio, pero, al verla soltar un par de lágrimas, Naruto reaccionó y se apartó rápidamente.

—¡Hinata, lo siento! —dijo, como recuperado de la embriaguez.

Ella se incorporó y lo miro fijamente, él agacho la cabeza.

—También quiero hacerlo —dijo ella con voz suave—, pero no quiero que seas brusco...

Naruto se sonrojó completamente, estaba avergonzado, era la primera vez que casi tenía sexo a la fuerza sin pensar en ella.

—¿Naruto-kun?... —murmuro suavemente al acercársele.

Sintió como una delicada mano recorrió su rubio cabello hasta llegar a la nuca, y finalmente la miró a los ojos.

—Discúlpame Hinata, yo… te amo demasiado. —dijo entre mareado y algo cuerdo.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo acercándose más, para ponerse de puntillas y besarlo de forma suave y lenta.

Esta vez Naruto procuro no ser desesperadamente brusco y atrajo a la ojiperla por su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Ella deslizo sus manos por el pecho desnudo del Uzumaki hasta su pantalón, desabrochándolo.

—Vamos a continuar con esto, pero de una forma diferente. —dijo sonriendo de forma picara antes de arrodillarse frente a él, lo que dejo completamente sorprendido al Uzumaki.

—¿Hina...? —aquella pregunta acabo con un gruñido por parte del rubio.

La ojiperla estaba usando sus pechos para frotar una y otra vez el miembro de él.

El rubio volvió a gruñir, le encantaba cuando era Hinata quien tenía la iniciativa, eso lograba enloquecerlo.

La chica empezó a frotar de forma más rápida y él no pudo soportarlo más, se sentó en el sofá y la atrajo para sentarla a horcajadas en su regazo y así poder besarla.

Ella movió su cadera apropósito, rozando con su intimidad el miembro de Naruto.

 _"No es justo"_ pensó el rubio excitado, y decidió jugar con los pezones de ella de manera lenta y placentera. Hinata abrió la boca en un suspiro y el ojiazul la invadió con su lengua en un beso húmedo y apasionado.

Se separaron de forma agitada, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados.

Hinata se quitó las bragas y volvió a sentarse a horcajadas para volver a besarlo.

Naruto tomo su miembro con una mano y comenzó a jugar, restregándolo en aquella entrada húmeda de Hinata.

La ojiperla gimió entre besos.

—¿Q-Qué ha-haces? De-Deja de jugar. —pidió ella entre gemidos.

—Estas tan húmeda. —dijo con voz ronca.

—Na-Naruto... —se quejó ella, lo que provoco que se abochornara aun más.

Él sonrió al verla de esa forma, y finalmente hizo lo que ella quería, deslizándose lentamente por aquella entrada para empezar a moverse de forma placentera.

Pero, ella aumento el ritmo.

Naruto disfrutaba verla subir y bajar en su miembro, pues en lo mareado que estaba en ocasiones veía doble, y le fascinaba, porque frente a él estaban los pechos de ella rebotando.

Decidió llevar sus manos a la cadera de ella en un acto reflejo para aumentar más velocidad, mientras que su lengua degustaba los senos y pezones de ella.

Hinata arqueo la espalda, y soltó un gemido que intento silenciar colocando una mano en su boca. Estaban siendo demasiado escandalosos.

—Mi turno. —dijo él, obligando a Hinata a acostarse en el suelo para volver a iniciar.

Y esta vez fue él quien aumento el ritmo de las embestidas. Hinata rodeó con sus piernas la cadera del rubio y llevo sus manos a la espalda de él.

Ambos respiraban de forma agitada.

El ritmo de las embestidas fue en aumento cada vez más, y los gemidos de la ojiperla también aumentaban.

Finalmente, Hinata gimió fuertemente, y con un gruñido Naruto finalizó aquel acto.

Debido al frío de la madrugada, ambos podían ver el vaho de sus bocas al respirar de forma entrecortada.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Tomaré esto como tu felicitación al futuro Hokage. —dijo un mareado Naruto que sonreía zorrunamente.

En respuesta, se escuchó una melodiosa risa por parte de su esposa.

—Eres un Hokage pervertido. —dijo ella sonriéndole.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero les guste, este es mi primer _lemon_ y se me hizo un poco largo a la hora de escribir. Esta historia está inspirada en la imagen que se observa al final del _ova_ "El día en que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage", en la que se ve... que el motivo por el que Naruto se levanta tarde fue porque se pasó de borracho xD, me pareció muy graciosa y me hubiese gustado verla animada.

Poco después, vino esta idea pervertida a mi cabeza jajaja.

En fin, eso es todo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

14/12/2016


End file.
